You are England
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Sintió, después de tanto dolor que significó el desprecio de América, que no estaba solo... y mucho menos que era desechable... GalesxInglaterra


**Advertencias**:_ Ligero Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Debo admitir que la historia de EUA no es de mi interés, mucho menos de mi agrado... ¡ni siquiera me caería bien Alfred si no fuera por su risa tan genial xDDD! Pero en vista de la trama, me vi obligada a investigar un poco de sus eventos. Los datos que conseguí no son profundos y no indagan en muchas cosas, aunque sí en las necesarias. Disculpen si resulta vago e inexacto xDDDD  
><em>

**Sugerencias:**_ Este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Lithium" de Evanescence. No tengo idea si tiene que ver con la trama, pero me ayudó bastante... ¡parecía que corría mi pluma xDDDD! *victoria* Así que hago la invitación para que la escuchen mientras leen  
><em>

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"You are England"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**1775 – 1783**. Conflicto entre las trece colonias británicas en América del Norte y el Reino de Gran Bretaña. Finaliza la guerra con la derrota británica en la batalla de Yorktown._

_**4 de julio de 1776**. Se proclama la Declaración unánime de los trece Estados Unidos de América_

_**3 de Febrero de 1783**. Inglaterra reconoce la independencia de Estados Unidos de América. El 3 de Septiembre del mismo año lo reitera con la firma del Tratado de Paris_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sólo podía agachar la cabeza y apretar sus puños con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedor. Intentó responder, defenderse de todas las burlas que Escocia le echaba en cara, pero no podía… no era capaz de contradecir cada oración hiriente que escupía

Era imposible hacerlo dada la severidad y la saña con que decía "la verdad". Concepto tan deformado y subjetivo para cada sujeto, aunque oyéndose como palabra absoluta viniendo de él

-Te mereces todo esto por ser un completo estúpido

No se cansaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, como si fuera una cruel tortura que lo mataba con desesperante lentitud

En la amplitud de aquella habitación, a la luz de las débiles velas, no solamente esas oraciones le arrebataban lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, sino también las otras presencias que terminaban de dar el pesado toque final: Bryan, Ryan y Glen. Pronto las Irlandas comenzaron a apoyarlo con la misma intensidad

Los maldijo interiormente, ¡¿quiénes se creían para estarle diciendo toda esa palabrería? ¡¿Cómo era que tenían el cinismo de venir a sermonearlo cuando él era _el líder, el poderoso_? Puros buitres que venían a picarle los ojos, malnacidos de mierda…

Y aunque las palabras de los tres tocaban muchos puntos personales que EN NADA les incumbía, siguió tragándose todas las contestaciones: por mucho que doliera, tenían razón, una que jamás se dignó a escuchar en todos esos años felices que le brindó el pequeño Alfred

Bellos momentos que fueron destrozados cuando se alzó contra él y le demostró lo que tanto había ignorado:

_No lo necesitaba_

Argumento que se empeñaban echarle en cara… malditos desgraciados, ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo entendía! ¡Tuvo que vivirlo para tomar todo en serio! ¡Necesitó que lo humillara para darse cuenta de que había sido desechado! ¡SÍ! ¡YA LO COMPRENDÍA! ¡¿Contentos? Sólo quería que se largaran para poder hundirse en su propia amargura

Pero no lo harían, no se irían hasta estar satisfechos de decirle lo imbécil que había sido…

…

… sin embargo, en medio de los reproches, percibió que la voz de Gales no se escuchaba… aunque tampoco lo sorprendió: era un tipo jodidamente inexpresivo, pero no significaba que menos molesto… era incluso peor: su penetrante e imponente mirada de desaprobación lo derrotaba sin piedad. Su falta de reproches verbales acentuaba con increíble peso su respiración calmada, aquellos ojos que no tardaban en volverse indiferentes y sus pasos pasando a su lado, como si no estuviera… como si su presencia fuera tan insignificante que no valía la pena molestarse…

Aquello era mucho más hiriente de lo que podía imaginar, pero aunque se atreviera a enfrentarlo, el total desinterés que demostraría le arrancaría lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a darle. No a él. No a Escocia. No a las Irlandas. No ahora. No en esas circunstancias. No en ese instante

…

…

Durante las siguientes horas soportó cada reproche, cada evocación del desagradecimiento de América y cómo había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta de cuándo todo se le había ido de las manos

Odio a sus hermanos, a Alfred; a ese mundo que nuevamente lo despreciaba con el duro golpe de la soledad

Así era. Otra vez estaba solo. Tan lleno de _nada_ que podría ahogarse y terminar de desaparecer. ¿Qué más daba? Lo repugnaba la idea de regresar a esa cruel y solitaria realidad donde nadie lo necesitaba, donde nadie se preocupaba por él y donde nunca habría alguien que lo recibiera con una sonrisa

Ahora con la noticia de aquella Independencia, le esperaban muchos años de duras batallas, burlas, humillaciones y desprecios… que se fuera a la mierda el mundo: no quería estar más en él

Al carajo la vida, su familia, América que lo había desechado como lo hicieron sus hermanos…

…

…

…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, los cuerpos de los mayores cruzaban a su lado y salían de la habitación, dejándole solo. Siempre solo. Una y otra vez lo mismo…

Cerró el puño con tanta agresión que terminó sangrando: lo sabía dado el dolor que sentía. Iba a derribar el escritorio y finalmente desahogarse con la destrucción de dicho mueble cuando notó a Glen cerca de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje iluminado por la solitaria luna… ¡¿Ahora que los otros se habían largado planeaba regañarlo a gusto? Que se jodiera

Pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, ya que su hermano desvió la vista del vidrió y la posó en él…

… tan fría… tan penetrante… tan llena de _nada_ que ponía en duda su existencia…

No habló. No reprochó. Se congeló por completó y miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de soportar ese verde oliva…

…

… sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, clara señal de que iba a llorar. ¡No, no! ¡Debía resistir! Si soltaba aunque fuera una lágrima en su presencia, recibiría esa indiferencia y aburrición que sólo dejaba claro la ridiculez y lo vano de su vida… lo imbécil que era por ahogarse en el abandono de Alfred, de su derrota, de ese sentimiento de que no era necesario para nadie…

Sin embargo, de pronto notó el cuerpo de su hermano a pocos centímetros de él y de frente. Seguramente tendría aquella mirada… y su figura elegante, respetuosa y digna contrastaría con la deshonra que le caía encima

… Ya, ¡Ya ¡Que hablara de una vez para terminar de hundirse!

-Arthur…

Al segundo sintió una mano sobre su hombro que le apretaba con ligereza…

Por inercia levantó la cabeza… y se cruzó con unas iris oliva que lo contemplaban con comprensión, ternura, preocupación; con una solidaridad y cariño que nunca pensó que podrían reflejarse en aquellos ojos…

No había frío, ni indiferencia… Y por primera vez se vio en ese precioso verde, indicándole que era real, que estaba ahí, que su existencia era apreciada y necesitada…

Vio amor que sólo le pertenecía a él…

…

…

Se acercó más a su cuerpo hasta recargar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuello del elegante saco; ocultó la vista en esa fina tela blanca de su camisa… y lloró

Lloró y gritó tanto que pensó que había perdido la razón…

Se desahogó exclamando y sacando todas las frustraciones a través de preguntas incomprensibles, temblores agresivos, llenando el blanco con el rojo de sus manos, soltando tantas lágrimas que podría haber desbordado el Támesis…

Gritó de odio, de dolor, de derrota, de confusión, de ese "por qué" que amenazaba con explotarle la cabeza…

…

… y durante todo ese tiempo sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándole y la calidez de su cabeza recargada en la propia, asegurando que su existencia era lo suficientemente importante para alguien, al grado de que permitiera que llorara sobre su pecho y le consolara…

Sintió, después de tanto dolor que significó el desprecio de América, que no estaba solo y mucho menos que era desechable…

…

…

Ignoró el tiempo que pasaron en la misma posición. Al permanecer Gales en una apacible y paciente silencio, lloró hasta que la ira más destructiva se secó… pero aun cuando se había tranquilizado, tuvo el atrevimiento de quedarse así un poco más: no podía resistirse a ese extraño y reconfortante calor… uno tan desconocido, precioso y embriagante que no parecía verdad que proviniera de su indiferente y serio hermano…

…

…

Incluso cuando su cerebro le indicó que debía soltarlo, lo hizo con lentitud, renuente a renunciar a semejante consuelo… pero de todos modos no se atrevió a mirarlo: bajó la cabeza y volvió a su postura erguida, aunque debilitada todavía…

Sin embargo, tal sentir ya no era tan profundo

-Arthur… - escuchó su voz tranquila, melodiosa, pero seria - … Eres una Nación… eres Inglaterra… - suspiró- Piensa en ello. No necesitas más

Lo sintió alejarse, llegar a la puerta y salir…

…

…

Como pudo llegó a la primera silla que encontró. Miró por la ventana y contemplo su ciudad, la hermosa Londres

…

"Eres Inglaterra" había dicho… ¿Qué era_ Inglaterra_ en ese momento? Un magnífico país donde empezaban a emerger grandes ciudades y a tener mejoras considerables como la iluminación y limpieza de muchas calles, y aunque las diferencias entre las clases altas y bajas eran inmensas, las condiciones sociales eran de las mejores en Europa. La nobleza y las clases medias acumulaban considerables riquezas gracias al comercio y ejercían un poder considerable a través del Parlamento. La nueva organización del sistema agrícola daba más beneficios a las clases altas, producía más comida para una sociedad en aumento y creaba un nuevo proletariado que trabajaba para la Revolución Industrial. Con respecto a la cultura y la tecnología, destacaba la arquitectura con principios derivados de los estudios sobre Vitruvius y más tarde sobre el arquitecto Palladio, cuyas obras se basaban en el buen gusto, el equilibrio y la estricta adherencia a las proporciones clásicas. Los cambios tecnológicos fueron imprescindibles para el desarrollo industrial… y ya estaba de más hablar sobre su hegemonía comercial y el impacto que tenía en la producción cultural…

…

Él era Inglaterra… y como tal, podía superar esto y todos los problemas que vendrían en el futuro…

Llegaría el día en que podría pensar en Alfred sin sentir dolor, llegaría el momento en que lo vería como una gran Nación y lo enfrentaría sin recordar con tristeza los instantes que pasaron juntos

Quizá… mucho, mucho tiempo después, podrían ser amigos sin pensar que se debían algo…

Y todo porque él era Inglaterra…

…

-Glen… - susurró para sí mismo mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa –Gracias…

Y si era tan grandioso país… también llegaría el día en que podría decirle a Gales de frente cuánto había significado para él que se quedara, que lo abrazara y recordara la magnificencia de su existencia…

Podría decirle que tan inusual gesto, en un instante, había hecho que lo quisiera más que un hermano, que lo amara como la persona más importante en su vida…

…

Lo haría, algún día… _porque él era Inglaterra_…


End file.
